The Tale of Snowflake
by Loveableheart
Summary: A new fairy comes to pixie hollow feeling out of place. 3 One-shots. Really short last chapter. I DON'T OWN THE IMAGE FOR THIS STORY! .: I don't own Pixie Hollow/ Disney fairies/ Tinker Bell :.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 1: The new arrival**

A baby held onto her mothers clothes and stared up at her mother. Her mother smiled down at her. The young girl looked about and smiled down at their young collie dog The dog smiled and barked softly to the little baby and padded at the girl's dress that stretched to the floor. The baby laughed a true laugh. She giggled gleefully and a small sparkle appeared in her eye.

The dandelion in their yard shook suddenly, even though the warm evening air in the neighborhood did not blow. A single seed detached itself from the bunch and glided along in the air, as if by magic. It floated along and up and up and up… until it flew up to the star on the right. Pixie Hollow.

The seed floated into the land. A young fairy, named Swirl, saw the seed. She gasped happily. She flew along and made sure not to touch it. If she touched it… the seed would wither, and the new arrival would be lost. She moved her hands around it creating a small breeze to blow it along. All the other fairies were gathered at the amphitheater in the Heart Tree. She finally got the seed into the building. All the other fairies watched silently. She helped it along. Suddenly a swirl of pixie dust appeared. It created a burst of golden glitter and Queen Clarion emerged.

The young Fast-flying fairy smiled and took her seat as Queen Clarion thanked her. A dust keeper fairy by the name of Carter moved along. He carefully adjusted the slide of crystal and scooped Pixie Dust in his hand. He daintily poured it over the new seed. He sat down after his thanks and the seed glowed. It slowly glowed and transformed into the form of a girl. It slowly faded. The glow revealed a pretty girl. She had bleach-blonde hair and violet eyes. She had light freckles and her hair was about 3 fairy inches past her shoulders. She was thin and smiled faintly.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow. Now, let me see those wings." Queen Clarion said gently. Smiling, she straightened out the new fairies wings. Everyone smiled. Glitter fell the new girl's wings as the queen straightened them out. A light glowed but died once her wings were up.

The new fairy forgot all her fear at that moment and grinned as she looked to her shoulders. Between her two shoulder blades were her very own glittering, transparent, pointed wings. She turned her head back to the queen. She heard some sighs emit from the crowd as they stared at her wings.

The Queen took her small hand and slowly pushed the fairy up, very gently. The new arrival looked around and suddenly began moving her wings. They beat together, making her float. She smiled and saw small specks of glitter falling from her wings as she stayed afloat.

"Now, pick you're talent young one." Queen Clarion said. Fairies brought up maybe, 35 symbols. "Go on…" Queen Clarion urged.

The new arrival slowly walked to a dew drop. She tried to pick it up, but it popped and gushed water. She looked up at fairies dressed in blue. They smiled sadly at her. She turned to a paint brush. She tried to pick it up, but it snapped in half. Again, some fairies dressed colorfully smiled at her sadly. She looked at a hammer. She touched it and it fell apart. She looked at fairies dressed in green. They looked sad too. She turned to a pretzel, but when she touched it, it un-wove itself.

A spider wed became tangled, a wind swirl stopped, a flower withered, a feather duster lost it's feathers, dandelion fluff blew away, a paw print faded, a cake caved into itself, a light sparkle burst then died away, caterpillar fluff became flat, clapping hands stopped clapping, a scrub brush became grey and dirty, a dyed shirt got red splotches, lace became ripped, mouse milk spilled, pixie dust blew away, a book's ink ran, and a star charts stars got all fumbled.

By now, the new fairy was close to tears. She had gone through about 21 talents. Only about 35 existed. She felt like she wasn't going o find her talent. She touched a leaf and it shriveled up. A stone became jagged, and a pair of wings got all oily.

She turned around and felt drawn to a certain symbol. She walked to it and touched it. It was a snowflake. All the fairies with white clothes on leaned in slightly, watching intently. It glowed brightly and all the fairies smiled. She held the snowflake in her hand.

Queen Clarion smiled sweetly and walked to her. "Congratulations. Winter fairies, come meet you're new talent… Snowflake. All the other talents smiled to her and walked out or flew out chatting about her.

Swirl flew over her. "Hello." She said.

"Hi." Snowflake said.

"Come to the field later. I'll talk with you. Bye!" Swirl said. Snowflake nodded, confusedly, and watched as all the fairies in white came to say hello. She smiled at them and said hello back.

Now, she felt like she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2: Looking the Part

**Chapter 2: A new Home**

"Come with me, I'll show you to you're home." Said a pretty fairy. She had pale skin, white hair, and blue eyes. She flew up quickly and Snowflake slew up behind her.

"My names Icy. I know who you are, of course." The fairy said smiling.

Snowflake flew up slowly and flew behind Icy.

"Vidia likes to say that Fast-Flying is a rare talent. Winter fairies have the rare talent, but we don't brag. We've drilled it into Vidia but," Icy sighed. "She doesn't like to listen. Well, I'm really glad you're here! Of course, you're eyes are really pretty! Purple! Wow! Well, come on. It's up here. Near the animal fairies and fast flying fairies. There!" Icy said, pointing to a grove of pine trees. There were about 5 in a large circle. Below hem stretching out was snow. There were large ice patched below some trees and around them.

"Wow…" Snowflake breathed. The snow sparkled by the sun, but didn't melt. It was so beautiful and magical looking.

"Yeah." Icy said. She looked around and glanced at the foots of the pines. Houses were spread out under the pines, in the pines, on the pines, and on the open snow.

"Here's you're home." Icy said. She took Snowflake by the hand and flew up. Snowflake was dragged along. She shivered She was only wearing a dandelion fluff shirt and skirt with a seed puff belt. No shoes or anything. Icy pulled her up to a house that was resting between small pine braches on a thick snow covered branch. The roof was made from pine leaves and had snow bits on it. The side was sticks that had wrapped together with Holly berries here and there. The windows had ice shard as glass and the door handle was wooden with ice on it. She gasped happily.

"Yeah." Icy said winking. "Mines down up at the top of the pine tree over there." Icy pointed to a pine tree. "Once you're done changing and stuff, come over to my house, so I can show you around. Tell you about pixie hollow. Then you go check it out yourself. By-bye, Snowball!" Icy flew off the branch and up to the pine tree,

"Here we go…" Snowflake said. She held her breath as she opened the door. She walked in and it was a bit chilly. It was solid wood inside. The floor was pretty and had snow on it. There was a warm rug made of cotton. Spider Silk curtains and a warm looking bed. There was a wooden bedside table with an ice vase with small blue flowers in it. There was a wooden alcove tucked away. Inside were rocks with small twigs on it. There was a peach pit wardrobe with a mirror made from an ice shard propped up. She smiled and looked around. It was beautiful. She looked up. There was spider silk tied together. There were small ice crystals hanging from them. It caught the light perfectly and created a golden snowflake on the snow covered floor.

"Amazing." She said. She opened up the wardrobe. Inside were dresses, skirts, tops, shoes, tights, leggings, gloves, arm gloves, hat, wings warmers, and scarves, and ear-muffs, and coats. They were all frosty blues or whites. Each one had beautiful detail and looked warm.

She took out a frosty blue dress with white cotton trim on the edges. She took off her dandelion fluff clothes and stored them away and pulled on the dress. The dress had long sleeves with cotton cuffs. It had cotton puff balls hanging down from spider silk. She got some white tights and put them on. Then some petal boots with cotton lining on the side. They were light blue. The she pulled her hair back with a blue ribbon and put on earmuffs that were blue with white puff balls. She smiled and checked her reflection. She felt warmer and more like a Winter Fairy now.

She smiled and walked out of her house and shut the door. She fluttered her wings and flew up. She saw the pine tree and fluttered up to the top. On a strong branch, a pretty house made of pine tree wood and holly berries, and ice rested. She knocked on the door.

"Icy?" She glanced around the house and saw Icy glance through a window and nod. The door creaked open.

"C'mon in!" Icy said.

"Kay…" Snowflake said. She walked in and dropped her wings a bit to sit down on the couch.

"Hot chocolate?" Icy asked. She held out a nut shell that had a handle.

Snowflake nodded. Icy nodded too, and then poured from the nutshell into a cup. She gave the cup to Snowflake and took some from herself. Snowflake sipped it. It was the first thing she had ever tasted. It was warm and tasted sweet and good and thick. She sighed and felt it warm her body. "Mmmm…"

Icy laughed. "Now, to business. Alright. The history of Winter Fairies. Well, the very first fairies were made of their talent. The Fall Fairies were made from a leaf. We were made from a snowflake. Tinkers were made from cogs. Light fairies were made from sunrays. Lot's of things. The very first ones made when a baby laughed first. But only the first fairies were made in the manner of their talent. The rest were made from dandelions…. But in the same way. So, we bring winter to the land. It very fun. It's pretty easy but not so easy… yeah. Alright-y then, were done with all the _boring _stuff. This is the fun stuff we do. We do, snowflake riding, ice skating, snowberry ball, and snowball fights. So, now, I leave you. I have to go help fill ice packages for Fawn. I'll see you later! By Snowflake!" Icy said. She finished her drink and waved. Snowflake followed her.

"You can go exploring. If you want. Or stay here. I'll be in about a day. Bye!" Icy said. She closed her door and flew off.

Icy wore a long white dress made from petals. She had a soft cotton shawl. She had her hair down and had an ice crystal necklace. She had white petal flats and had apparently shined her wings.

Snowflake nodded. She lightly hopped from the porch of Icy's home. She let herself fall for a few feet before flapping her wings. She began rising as she fluttered up. The higher up she went, and farther she flew, the warmer it got, and the warmer _she _got. She huffed and puffed as she flew farther away from The Winter Grove.

She flew and saw the familiar fairy. She dove down until she touched the flowers resting on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: The End

I flew down to the girl and found Swirl smiling.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Want to go meet Terrence at teh fairy theater?" she saked.

I smiled, but could I help it? I was just happy to have-a rfeind?

Yep, she was friend.I nodded and we flew off, and I knew.

I knew I was going to make it in Pixie Hollow.


End file.
